


Sometimes, He Tells You About Derse

by Path



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not often. Just sometimes. Not predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, He Tells You About Derse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the Kink Meme of Slick telling Sleuth about his former ~~home~~ place he lived in.
> 
> Edit: Now illustrated by Sannam (http://sannam.tumblr.com/post/9901607559/sometimes-he-tells-you-about-derse-erm-new)

Sometimes, he tells you about Derse. Not often. Just sometimes. Not predictable.

You'll be stumbling down the street together at three in the morning, plastered and laughing, and when you stop by a railing and the moons start to set, he'll say, "Watched Skaia come up once. S'really beautiful. Better than this." And you'll agree, and he'll snark you down for it because you didn't see it yourself, so you couldn't know, and it'll get lost in the haze of memories in the morning.

Or he'll get off the stage one of the nights he's decided the masses in the club are worthy of his talent, after a long flurry of piano blues, and he'll stalk off the stage full of derision and pride and sit down at your table and say darkly, "Never got to do that, _then_."

Or on a heated afternoon, and the two of you are covered in slowly-cooling sweat and laying where you fell on your bed with dusty sunlight baking the floor, and as you catch your breath and thoughts back together, he'll say, "Wasn't like this, at home," like it was a perfectly natural response to a question you never asked.

Not a lot. Just sometimes.

You never stepped foot on Derse. It wasn't always a death sentence, but it was never smart. You didn't have a lot to do, on ever-loving Prospit. Just wait. That was mostly it. You don't tell him about Prospit, because it was pretty much just waiting. Nothing to tell.

You always hungered for something more. Something interesting. When the Reckoning finally started your blood leapt into action and just took the rest of you with it. Battle. Struggle. You were a lot better with that than you were with waiting.

All in all, you always thought you might have liked Derse. You were always drawn to that sort of thing. Not just, you know, _darkness_. But struggle. Trouble. Seems like Derse was nothing but trouble.

Not that it matters now. Midnight City gives you all the trouble you'll ever need, and more besides. But a man needs something to ruminate on, and some days, that's Derse, and what might have been different. Food for thought.

You don't know a lot about it. But sometimes, he tells you.


End file.
